A Time Of Innocence
by Lacey2
Summary: Wolfram and Hart have a new plan to get at Angel. Of Course the A.I team find it out. Theres a new type of demon in town. All the normal characters. plus some new. starts at the start of season 4. will crossover with Buffy.
1. Martini

Title: A Time Of Innocence Author: Lacey Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
A brunette, flanked by two bodyguards sauntered up to a table where a middle-aged man was sitting flipping through a brown file. "Brandon, Do you have the information?" She demanded, snapping her fingers at one of her guards, who bustled off to get her a drink.  
  
"That depends Lilah," The man answered, in a smooth English accent, as he watched the brunette take a sip of her martini, "If you give me what we agreed upon," he held up the file, "Then you get this,"  
  
Lilah smiled seductively, "okay, lets make this deal out the back," she said finishing her drink and motioning to her two thugs. Brandon followed them out to the back room, which he hadn't noticed before. She shut the door behind him, "So." as she sat herself down on a couch and crossed her legs, "What exactly is in that file?"  
  
Brandon cleared his throat, feeling a little nervous now they were in a less public area. "Ahhh, name, background, her family, friends, the places she hangs, even her star sign," he stared Lilah right in the eyes, "absolutely everything we could possibly find on this girl, is in this file, which is why it is imperative that I get my money and disappear soon."  
  
He extended his arm and handed the file to Lilah, who snatched it from him greedily.  
  
She checked through the file quickly, then smiled, seemingly satisfied, "wow Brandon, I'm actually impressed for once, you guys definitely do your homework, congratulations, this will be a lot of help to complete our project," he nodded his head, "And my money?" he inquired.  
  
Her smile turned nasty, "you won't be needing any money, Brandon." She held up her hand for silence as he started to protest, "I'm grateful for your help Brandon, I really am, you made my job a lot easier, but I just can't afford to take any risks." She glanced over her shoulder, "Kill him,"  
  
Her two bodyguards morphed into their game faces as they closed in for the kill, enjoying the horrified look on their victims face.  
  
Lilah strutted out of the door, brown file under her arm and shut the door behind her to silence Brandon's dying screams. She sat back down at the table and ordered another Martini.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Wesley got out of his seat and shuffled to the door, where a cocky looking Lilah greeted him. "Hi Honey," she purred, "May I come in?" without waiting for an answer she sashayed past him and seated herself on the couch; placing the brown file on her knee. "Lilah, I thought I told you to stay away. Why are you here?" Wesley demanded in a harsh voice.  
  
"Not a social call," replied Lilah, handing the brown file to Wesley. "We have a job offer for you, assuming you're interested," Lilah's eyes twinkled wickedly, as Wesley shuffled through the file, "should be quite close to home,"  
  
Wesley shakes his head in disbelief, "Wolfram and Hart want their own Slayer?" He shut the file and tossed it onto a nearby table. "And I though that you learned your lesson after dealing with Faith."  
  
Lilah tilted her head sideways, "well. yes, I must admit the tirade with Faith was rather disappointing, yet now with Faith dead, we can all move past that." She rubbed her hands together, smiling at Wesley's shocked expression.  
  
"So now you see, we will have our own slayer trained up from the start of her calling. And we want you to train her." Wesley's eyebrows shot up,  
  
"Yes you Wes, you have the training, and the spare time." Said a smirking Lilah, "you will of course be compensated, lots of money, new apartment. We just need this girl to do whatever we tell her to do. So what do you say? Will you do it?" Wesley just looked at her.  
  
"Aww, Wes, I knew you look at it our way, you've have to much loyalty to the watchers council and the slayers cause to not adhere to our request. You'll do it, purely because you don't like what Wolfram and Hart could do to her. What we could teach her, turn her into if you aren't there. After Faith, you want to prove yourself. Pack your stuff," Lilah ordered, looking around the apartment distastefully, "your new place is set up on the east side of town," she handed him a card, "be there tomorrow morning, we'll have the girl waiting."  
  
With a toss of her head, she strode back out of the apartment and into a waiting limo.  
  
Wesley watched the limo drive away from his window. Then he grabbed the phone and dialled.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Fred picked up the ringing phone and said perkily, "Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless, how can we help you?"  
  
Wesley cleared his throat "Fred, its Wesley, I have some information about Wolfram and Harts newest project, I need to get it to Angel." Fred coughed nervously and looked around the empty foyer. "Um, Wesley, they may be a little hard, you set foot in here and Angel will kill you." Wesley sighed, "I know Fred, but it is imperative that Angel gets this info. Can we meet -"  
  
Wesley was interrupted as Angel clambered down the stairs followed by Lorne. At the same time Gunn and Cordelia barged through the front doors. "Who's on the phone babe? Client?" Fred shook her head and motioned to shush them all.  
  
"Alright then, I'll get it to you another way" said Wesley, then thinking quickly added, "Pizza will be delivered in 15," then he hung up.  
  
Fred was surprised, "yep that's right, thank you" then she also hung up the phone. She grinned at them all, "Pizza will be here soon."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Okay, this is set around the start of Angel season 4 Angel. Season 7 Buffy. But that part will come soon. Angel was at the bottom of the Pacific. Cordy was not all glowy in the sky and Lorne never left. I like him too much. He's a dude! That hopefully should cover it. Cause I got this idea before season 7. Plus it hasn't even started down here in Aussie.  
  
Please Review, I'd really like to know what you think. I'll continue either way though cos its fun.  
  
Hugs and sunshine, Lacey :o) 


	2. Pizza

*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*  
  
"Still don't get how you were so hungry at this time of the day," said Angel, staring incredulously at the four large pizzas.  
  
Fred smiled nervously and bit into another piece.  
  
"You forget man, this is Fred we're talking about," said Gunn, smiling over at his girlfriend.  
  
Fred nodded, "You know me, always ready for a snack. Just-" "What's this?" interrupted Cordelia, pulling a large manila folder out of the pizza box she had just opened.  
  
"Oh," said Fred, wringing her hands. "This instead of a whole pizza?!" exclaimed Cordy, indigently, "Man, what a bunch of cheap creeps." "Um," said Fred. Everyone looked at her.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably under their gazes a moment, then caved.  
  
*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*  
  
"So you're saying Wesley sent this-" Angel indicated the the folder with a gesture "Via pizza box, because he though I'd kill him if he set foot here?"  
  
Fred nodded as she and Gunn emptied the contents of the folder onto the table and started looking through it all.  
  
Angel furrowed his brow.  
  
"Wouldn't kill him." he said.  
  
"Might hurt him a lot though," he continued, "but there's nothing wrong with that, I mean I think that's pretty fair considering-"  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia interrupted him impatiently, "We have a folder full of info about Wolfram and Hart's newest project. I think maybe a little bit of focus would be handy right now."  
  
Angel looked sheepish, "er. right." He shifted in his seat. "a little focus, I can do that."  
  
Cordelia huffed and turning back around she picked up a photo of a young teenage girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a baggy red jacket and laughing at something.  
  
Lorne whistled softly as he looked over Cordy's shoulder. "Who's the pretty face?"  
  
"Tori." stated Fred, reading of one of the sheets. "No last name known. Been living on the streets since she was 7. It says mostly where she stays or hangs around." She scanned down the page, and then stopped short.  
  
"She's um, to be called as the next slayer.... um tomorrow. Noon."  
  
Angel looked up, the devastation evident on his face.  
  
"So that means....."  
  
"That Faith is dead."  
  
The gang looked over in shock to see Wesley standing on the Foyer steps.  
  
Angel stared at him with narrow eyes.  
  
*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*  
Humph. I really didn't want to kill Faith. But it was either her or buffy. And I reckon buffy's died enough. Plus buffy comes into the story soon anyways so it had to be.  
  
Its short I know but I couldn't think of how to start the next paragraph so im leaving it here.  
  
:o) - Lacey 


	3. Tori

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
"English, what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Gunn, placing a protective arm around Fred.  
  
Wesley didn't miss the gesture, raising his eyebrows and saying coolly, "It is imperative that we don't let Wolfram and Hart corrupt the new slayer, I have ways of gaining inside information-"  
  
"Yeah, you been doing an awful lot of 'inside' work recently haven't you Wes?" hinted Angel, tapping his nose. Wesley didn't falter, just kept talking with renewed determination "Angel, with a slayer on their side Wolfram and Hart could cause catastrophic damage to Los Angeles. You of all people know the true power of a slayer..." Angel lowered his eyes, "We need to work fast, Wolfram and Hart only need to find the right price and Tori will be theirs."  
  
Angel got up and grabbed his coat "Alright, I'll scout around, see if I can sense her, Gunn, you and Fred check out some of the local clubs, and any places a street kid would hang out, Lorne contact some of your sources see if you can find out anything, Cordy stay by the phone, and keep and eye on Connor. Wes, go check in with your sources, do what you can" With that, Angel walked out of the lobby and into the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"We'll try East End next" said Gunn to Fred as they drove down the highway, "There's a club down there that's pretty big, Speedys, I used to go there all the time,"  
  
Fred looked at him, "I forget," she said, putting her hand on him arm, Gunn smiled at her, "forget what baby?"  
  
"That you lived on the streets for so long, it must have been so hard for you," replied Fred as she stroked his arm, Gunn grabbed her hand and held it in his, "I had my family then," he said, looking at her lovingly, "just as I have my family now" Fred squeezed his hand, "I wonder if Tori has a family," she mused, "Living on the streets since she was 7, I wonder what she's like?"  
  
Gunn pulled over and parked on the side of the road, "I guess we'll find out soon baby," he said, as he turned off the engine, "Yeah I guess so," replied Fred, climbing out of the car.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Later that night Angel watched from behind some bushes as Tori crossed the road and climbed over a fence to get into the park. His eyes followed her as she proceeded to walk over to a bench and sit down cross-legged on it. She then pulled out a Walkman and started rewinding the tape inside as he strolled silently up to her and cleared his throat.  
  
"Thanks, but no way." She said heatedly, without looking up. "You really shouldn't be out here" Angel replied, sitting on the bench next to her.  
  
"So what? I'm definitely not the first to break the rule and jump the fence," Tori retorted. He shook his head. "I meant you shouldn't be out here all alone, you could get hurt. Or killed."  
  
She glanced up at him with cold brown eyes, "is that a threat?" she asked icily, "no, no threats," he said hurriedly, "just talk,"  
  
Tori stared at him blankly, "yeah, sure," she went to pull on her headphones, but he stopped her by putting his hand on her arm, "Get your hand off me," she said harshly, Angel looked down, then removed his arm, "Sorry," he said quietly. "Whatever, I gotta go," she grabbed her bag and started heading for the gate.  
  
"Wait!" he called after her, "Wait! Tori I just.." She spun around, "How do you know my name?" she demanded, her voice cracked, "are you a friend of Jakes?" she asked her face softening, Angel could see tears forming in her eyes, he shook his head, "no, no friend. just." he trailed off, uncertain what to say.  
  
Tori wiped her eyes "So what?" she said accusingly, "You were just stalking me?" she folded her arms, "No! No stalking I swear," Angel assured, "just let me explain."  
  
"You know what" Save it, I don't care" She turned back around, "I got places to be," she ran off, climbed the fence and disappeared down the road.  
  
Angel sighed, "That went well," he jumped the fence and started walking back to the hotel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tori stormed down the road, 'stupid horny guy,' she thought angrily, 'they are always bothering me for sex! Ha! As if I would! I'm a kid still! Oooh nice!' she stopped to admire a sleek limo parked by the road.  
  
'Ok so he was kinda old and I guess he was pretty good looking but there was something off about him, dunno what.' Tori stopped as 2 large dark shadowy figures blocked her path. "Awww man!" she said in annoyance, "this definitely ain't my night!"  
  
"No princess it certainly isn't" said the man on the left stepping forward into the light revealing fangs and strange ridges on his forehead, "but it seems to be our lucky night," added the man on the left, stepping up next to his companion.  
  
The two were identical, fangs and all.  
  
"What the fuck?" said Tori, mouth open in shock, "you're like twin freaky guys with fangs," she swallowed "Shit! You're vampires!"  
  
"Nice guess cutie," said the one on the left, "The names Cody," he gestured to his brother "This is Paul, he's kinda hungry"  
  
Paul stepped forward and growled, Tori smiled nervously, "Yeah, me too, better get home for dinner, see ya round," She turned to cross the road, and was grabbed roughly in the arm by Paul.  
  
"Shit," said Tori, flinging around and punching Paul fiercely in the head, causing him to release her and sending him stumbling into the park fence, "Didn't really think that would work," she stated, turning her attention to Cody and ducking as his fist sped towards her head.  
  
Instinctively, she swung her leg around and tripped him up, then stepped backwards out of the way before either of them could get back up.  
  
"Nice work there Tori," came a smooth voice from behind her, Tori whipped around, shocked, "I'm Lilah Morgan, Wolfram and Hart," she stepped forward holding out her hand for Tori to shake, "How do you know my name?" Tori demanded, ignoring Lilah's hand.  
  
"The youth of today. so very rude," muttered Lilah,  
  
"I know a lot about you Tori," Lilah continued smoothly, "Your past, present and future, we're all pieces, jumbled together, getting put into our places throughout our lives, not knowing the reasons why things happen to us, why we lose people, come with me Tori, and I'll help show you the truth," Lilah opened the limo door, stepping back inviting Tori in.  
  
"ya know, that's real poetic and all, but I'll be just peachy on my own," Tori said snidely,  
  
"oh well. worth a try" replied Lilah. Tori was knocked out from behind and collapsed onto the pavement.  
  
"Didn't really think that would work," said Lilah, "bring her into the car," she ordered, stepping into the limo.  
  
Paul and Cody picked Tori up and carried her to the car, shutting her into the open boot.  
  
"Let's go eat," said Cody, watching the limo drive off into the night. Paul growled hungrily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
I'm on a roll at the moment! Review please! Tell me what you think!!! And also, if you review me then ill go YAY and read your stories and review them too! So it's a cycle of happy for all of us!!!  
  
I have to go to school tomorrow ( 3 weeks holidays gone! SPLAT! Just like that. Went so fast.  
  
They were very uneventful holidays, except! I got hit by a car! Only a few bruises! And I started work! Its very exciting and very scary! But YAY I get money now!!!!  
  
KEEP IT REAL (  
  
Hehe ive watched Ali G indahouse sooooo many times the last few days!  
  
* Hugs *  
  
luv Lacey 


End file.
